Two sides of the mirror
by Impossible Girls
Summary: One side of the mirror shows only reflection... The other is unseen... Like the secrets that hidden unbeneath... Nothing is like what it seams...
1. Default Chapter

Phoebe: Oh hello, I see that you have stumbled upon our story :) Sabrina: There is something you need to know, before you start to read this. Phoebe: WE- Phoebe and Sabrina that is- DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING PLACES NOR CHARACTERS! Sabrina: . Except Phoebe and Sabrina and some other little unimportant people. Draco: They are two weirdoes, aren't they? Sabrina: Hei! Who allowed you to speak? Draco: I don't need to ask permission if I want to speak. Sabrina: yes you do or you will have to face the consequences Draco: What consequences? Sabrina: Just turn around. Draco: *turns around* *eyes widen* Phoebe: *hits Draco with a base ball bat* Sabrina: So. the consequences. Phoebe: I hope I didn't kill him. Sabrina: Ah, who cares. Phoebe: Have fun reading! *They drag Draco's body away*  
  
  
  
Two Sides Of The Mirror Chapter 1  
  
She slammed her suitcase shut and turned around: "I am done now." She was facing a blonde haired woman whose face was hidden behind a white mask. "Very well Sabrina, but remember you are not going to Hogwarts to have fun. You have a mission to take care of."  
  
Sabrina lowered her raven black head and sighed. She had never seen the face behind the mask. Her entire life she had been talking to faceless and nameless people and now it was time to leave the world of secrecy and face the real world. "I know Impossible," she said with a lowered voice. "I know what I have to do."  
  
She turned around to grab her suitcase when a hand landed on her shoulder: "Are you sure you are ready for it? If you would like to wait longer, we would understand." Concern echoed from the woman's voice.  
  
Sabrina turned around and faced the faceless woman, who had been like a mother to her. "No Impossible," she said, trying to hold back tears. "I owe it to Him and I owe it to my parents. When the Potters murdered my parent I was left all alone. No one cared of me, except him. I know that I was far too young to remember it, but I know that He cared for me. Why else would he have adopted me? And you told me that he loved me, didn't you? He loved me, did he not?" Impossible nodded and pushed the weeping girl strongly against her. Sabrina sobbed: "I hate the Potters! I really hate them! They killed my parents! And I ended up living here with you. I do love you Impossible, but I miss my parents. I never really got to know them. And then their son destroyed him. He destroyed the only person that was left for me."  
  
Impossible sighed: "And today our paths separate us. Sabrina, I won't be here when you return." Sabrina raised her head, but before she managed to say anything Impossible closed her lips with her finger: "Hush now, child! You have to concentrate on your mission. You will feel better after you have your revenge. I promise." She smiled under her mask and pulled Sabrina on her feet. "Stop your crying. I will always be with you in my heart and if you do everything exactly as we have told you, you will get your revenge and you will have back your father. Now come on. You have to hurry up or you will miss the train." Sabrina wiped away her tears and walked out of the room.  
  
A metallic gong echoed through the mansion. That meant that Impossible had summoned front door guards to pick up her luggage. She stepped outside and took a deep breath. There was a muggle taxi waiting for her to take her to the train station. Two masked men came out and set her luggage in to the trunk. Sabrina was just about to sit in to the car when Impossible ran outside and shouted: "You forgot Ziny!" She rushed to the car and handed Sabrina a pet transport box. "Oh, how could I forget Ziny?" Sabrina exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" She took a last look to Impossible and to the mansion, where she had grown up and sat in to the car.  
  
The driver started the engine and turned to Sabrina: "Where to miss?" Sabrina sighed: "To Kings Cross Station please." She hoped to deal with her thoughts during the trip, but the driver had decided to annoy her: "What were all those costumes about? Is your family holding a carnival or what?" Sabrina glared at the older man. He was fat and nearly bald. She made a grimace and snapped: "Yes! And now drive and leave me alone! I don't want any more blabbering! Got it?" The driver angrily turned on the radio and muttered something about spoiled brats.  
  
***  
  
At the same time another young girl sat on the back seat of a taxi with an older woman, but this taxi was very abnormal. It was painted red with yellow spots and it practically drove through everything. The redheaded girl on the back seat looked out the window and her bright green eyes grew three times bigger as they drove through a lantern post. She turned to the gray haired woman next to her: "This has to be a dream. Just yesterday I was just a normal girl in that orphanage and today everything in my life is turned upside down. When you came yesterday and told me that I was a witch and I had to go to a special school, I first thought that it all is a big joke."  
  
"Ms. Scully." the woman started, but the girl interrupted her: "Call me Phoebe, please." The woman smiled and continued: "All right then Phoebe, there is much more things you have to get used to in the Wizarding world." Then she turned to the driver: "Could you please hurry? We spent far too much precious time in the Diagon Alley; the train is going to leave in twenty minutes." The driver only nodded and increased speed.  
  
Phoebe looked out the window again. Who could have guessed that something so special was going to happen to her? In her heart she still feared that this all was a big mistake or even worse- a joke. She had always been a loner. Nobody seemed to like her. Often she had wished that someone would come and take her away from the orphanage, but it never happened. As she was younger she saw as many children left that prison that had been her home for almost ten years. She always hoped that tomorrow it would be her who was going to leave that place, holding hands with her new parents, but the days passed and it dint happen. Days became weeks, then months, years. When she turned eight, she knew that there was no way to get out of that place and now, she could not believe it, she was driving towards a new life. She was going to become a witch.  
  
15 minutes later they arrived at the station. The woman led her to a barrier between the 9th and the 10th platform and explained how to access platform 9 ¾. Then she wished her all the luck in the world and left. Phoebe eyed the barrier. How was she going to get through it? She shrugged her shoulders, took a deep breath and ran towards it with her trolley. Before she reached the wall she closed her eyes. She was very surprised when there was no impact. It was a warm tickling feeling when she ran through the wall. Too amazed to stop, she crashed in to someone else's trolley. Her suitcase flew off the trolley. "Oh, I am so sorry," she said to a blonde haired boy, whose trolley she had crashed in to. The boy nodded and walked away.  
  
Phoebe dragged her luggage off the trolley and went to look for a coupe for herself. She opened a door and found the same boy; she had crashed in to, sitting there. "Um, is there still room in this coupe or are people still coming?" she asked. "No, it is all right," answered the boy. Then he crossed his arms on his chest and stared outside, not paying any further attention to the girl. Phoebe took a seat in front of him, curled her feet under her, took out a notebook and a pencil and started writing. It was her hobby to write short stories and poetry. Five minutes later she was so deep in her own thoughts that she even didn't notice that the boy's eyes were now focused to her.  
  
~ by Phoebe :p 


	2. On the way to Hogwarts

Sabrina: My turn now *grabs a megaphone and is ready to start shouting* Phoebe: NNNnnnnNNnnnnOOoooOoooooOOO Sabrina: *lowers the megaphone* What? Phoebe: Don't you think that one disclaimer is already enough? Sabrina: *pouts* Not fair! You could say the disclaimer, but I can't. Phoebe: Just put the megaphone away then, please? With cherries on top? I don't want to get a head ache. Sabrina: All right then. *Throws away the megaphone and grabs a microphone instead* Phoebe: what the. Sabrina: *Pushes a button on the floor with her foot and two giant reproducers rise from the ground* Phoebe: Oh no. Sabrina: *Shouts in to the microphone* WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER! THIS FIC IS WRITTEN JUST FOR FUN! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT; FEEL FREE TO SUE US! Phoebe: ngggnn nnggg. *faints* Sabrina: Oopsie. ;P  
  
Two Sides Of The Mirror Chapter 2  
  
"So," The blonde boy tried to carry on the conversation. "Where would you like to get sorted in, miss..."  
  
Phoebe raised her head. "Scully, Phoebe Scully." She continued writing.  
  
"I hope you'll get in Slytherin, I know I will, my father said I would, because he was in Slytherin too. And you know what, Slytherins the best!" The boy spouted.  
  
The girl ignored him, because she was trying to write down her feelings about her past and the upcoming future. It had been very hard for her and she hoped that there were only good things waiting ahead.  
  
"Why aren't you saying anything, Phoebe? Besides, in which house were your parents?"  
  
Phoebe raised her head again. There was a sad yet motionless look in her eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders and said: "Don't know, just because I thought... By the way, how come you didn't ask my name? Not that I..."  
  
"What is your name then?" Phoebe interrupted him quickly.  
  
The boy had a proud look on his face. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Have you heard of us? We're the..." "No..." The girl interrupted again.  
  
Draco was confused. "How come?"  
  
"Don't expect of everyone to learn the telephone directory by heart!"  
  
Another girl entered the coupe. She pulled her raven-black hair strands out of her face and settled the pet transporting box on the seat. Sitting next to it, she gave them a curious look.  
  
"True..." Malfoy admitted quietly. He did not want to look straight in the girls´ eyes.  
  
Phoebe was actually glad that she did not have to be alone with him anymore. His questions were getting annoying already, she thought.  
  
"So, where do you expect to get in?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Anywhere I can!" Was the response.  
  
Draco decided to leave the girls alone, because they didn't seem much talkative. He felt that they did not want to be bothered. So he stood up to leave the coupe and to buy something to drink. But just as he got to the door, it flung open and two big boys were standing in the doorway.  
  
"I thought that you'd never come!" Malfoy seemed surprised. The boys muttered something that only they heard and sat down.  
  
"Where were you two?" Draco asked, sitting back next to them.  
  
"We just saw Potter..." One of the boys said. The other one nodded in agreement.  
  
Draco grinned: "Potter...That nosy brat you mean?"  
  
His friends nodded again.  
  
"Hey, what ya writin` over there?!" One of Draco's friends shouted, grinning mischievously. His companion grabbed the notebook from Phoebe. They explored at it, not knowing what to do with it.  
  
"And those people are your friends, Malfoy?" The black haired girl laughed. She observed the look on the boys´ face. "I mean, come on, they can't even read!"  
  
Draco felt a little bit uncomfortable, seeing Phoebe struggling with the two big mountains, called "his friends". It was not the first time when he felt embarrassed about Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What did she just say?" Crabbe stopped fighting with Phoebe, who got her notebook back again.  
  
"She said that we're stupid- we cannot read." said Goyle.  
  
They both pushed Phoebe back on her seat and stepped nearer and nearer to the girl, who had just insulted them.  
  
Phoebe did not like it, nor did Draco.  
  
"Stop it, guys!" He yelled. "We've got something more important to do!"  
  
"What?" Crabbe and Goyle turned around.  
  
Draco grinned evilly: "Remember Potter?"  
  
The two big and scary guys pulled the door open. "Let's go!"  
  
They left the coupe.  
  
"Thanks!" Phoebe said to the girl, smiling warmly to her.  
  
"I did not do it for you!"  
  
Phoebe stopped smiling. She lowered her head again and continued writing about the journey to Hogwarts. To her it seemed very long, like it would never end.  
  
The other girl observed her curiously, but didn't say anything. She tried to take a peek at the notepad, but the redheaded girl covered it quickly with her hands.  
  
"Say, what are you writing?"  
  
Phoebe put the notepad back in the bag. "Just stuff..."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" she asked her companion again. She noticed that the Hogwarts Express was slowing down its speed, which meant that they were almost there.  
  
~by Sabrina :0) 


	3. Sorting ceremony and something else

Oliver Wood: *comes in, holding the first chapters of this fan fic and slams them on the desk* Not fair! Why didn't you two put me in the first chapters? Phoebe: Looks like someone's screaming for fame here. Sabrina: So? Oliver Wood: *grumbles angrily* Why am I not written in the fic? Phoebe: Because you're boring! Sabrina: Handsome, but boring. Oliver Wood: Excuse me?! Give me at least ten reasons how I'm borin` ? Phoebe: Only ten? Oliver Wood: *grumbles something angrily* Sabrina: Phoebe, where did you put that baseball bat? Phoebe: it`s right here, but we don't have time for this, we need to say the disclaimer.*takes the microphone* Oliver Wood: *grabs the microphone* I will! Oliver Wood: *coughs* Okay folks, this is just a fic written for fun.though I can't really understand where's the fun in here, I mean no quidditch. Phoebe: *pokes him* Oliver Wood: Ow.Anyway, I repeat this fic is written just for fun by my two dangerous but adorable fan girls. If you want to sue them for not putting me in the first chapters, go ahead! Anyway, as to quidditch. Sabrina: Oh.give me that baseball bat! Phoebe: *hands it to Sabs* Sabrina: *knocks Oliver unconscious* Forgive me, Woody. Phoebe: Why did you do that? Sabrina: `Cause once he starts talking about quidditch, he won't stop. Phoebe: But where do we take him? Sabrina: What kind of question is that?! To my room. And now let's go, this disclaimer is long enough already!  
  
Two sides of the mirror Chapter 3  
  
Phoebe understood that it was impossible to write right then, so she put her notebook aside and eyed the raven haired girl. "I write down everything that comes to my mind. and sometimes I like to sketch things. I even do not know why I do it. No one ever gets to see them. I suppose that it is just a stupid habit," she said. "What is your name?"  
  
"Sabrina, Sabrina von Ravenhorst," she replied. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head: "Not as far as I can remember. How old are you? How many years have you studied in Hogwarts already?"  
  
Sabrina glared at the younger girl and wondered who her family might be and why did she start talking to her at the first place. There was something in the girls pale face that seemed so familiar. "I am 15 years old," she said as she continued observing her. "And this is my first year in Hogwarts. I transferred from another school." The young girl gazing up to her, made her feel rather uncomfortable. Her green eyes seemed to pierce through her skin. She was nothing special actually. Her clothing seemed old and wretched and her jeans were torn from the knees. Her entire behavior was screaming that she was a muggle born- a mudblood.  
  
Suddenly Sabrina's mind was filled with hate. Why on earth was she talking to her? She, who was pure from blood, had no business with muggle borns. Her face turned into a disgusted grimace and she looked aside. Phoebe wondered what the other girl was thinking of, but as she saw how the older girl tried to ignore her, she focused on her notebook again, but her head was empty. She took her pencil and started sketching the older girl. She peered her carefully, because she didn't want the girl to know what she was doing. Some people did not like when she drew them.  
  
A moment later the coupe door opened again and Malfoy returned with Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle was holding his bleeding hand and whined: "When I get my hands on that rat, I'll feed it to some hideous beast or maybe I."  
  
"Oh shut up already," Draco snapped. He sat down angrily, leaving confused Crabbe and Goyle standing up. "That Potter is going to regret his choice," Draco hissed. "He has no idea what is good for him. Associating with dirt like the Weasleys." He stared out of the window. The train reached the station. Sabrina smiled. So she wasn't the only one, who hated Potter.  
  
Phoebe felt confused. "Is that Harry Potter a bad person?" she asked. Everyone else in the coupe stared at her like she was from another planet.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of Harry Potter?" Sabrina asked. Phoebe shook her head and Sabrina continued: "Then look him up in a book or something, but I warn you. That brat is not what he seems."  
  
"Very well then," she said coldly. An awkward silence filled the coupe. Everyone tried to ignore each others looks. The train started to slow down its speed and soon it stopped in the Hogsmeade station. Phoebe was the first one to grab her sketch book and she said: "See you all around at Hogwarts then." Without looking back she rushed out. The platform was full of running children in different ages. She sighed and made her way towards a giant who was waving a lantern and shouted: "First years! All first years, please gather here!"  
  
She looked upon the giant with astonishment. Never before had she seen anyone that big. She couldn't help it as her mouth fell open. "How can anyone be that big?" she whispered to herself.  
  
"I was just wondering the same thing," a voice quietly said next to her. Phoebe looked to her side and saw a girl of her age glaring up at the man. She turned her gaze to Phoebe then and said offering her hand: "My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
Phoebe shook her hands saying: "And I am Phoebe Scully."  
  
*** The giant, named Hagrid, helped first years into boats that were going to carry them to the other side of the lake. Hermione Granger and Phoebe Scully sat into the same boat, chatting excitedly; they admired the beauty of a castle on the top of the hill, thousands of lights shining from the windows.  
  
"Wow! That must be Hogwarts-the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Phoebe rejoiced, trying to stay balanced in their rocking boat.  
  
"Yeah, I have read all about it from "Hogwarts-the history"," Her companion said in a-know-it-all tone.  
  
At the same time, Hagrid was having some difficulties with one of the transferred students. "Now, miss please take a seat in that boat!" The girl shook her head furiously: "NO! I am not a first year!"  
  
"It doesn't matter miss, get in the boat NOW!" The giant lifted the girl up as though she were a down and tried to place her in the boat, but the girl was struggling. Suddenly, she slipped and fell into the deep and cold water of the lake.  
  
Some of the students burst out laughing as she tried to come to the surface. It was obvious that the girl couldn't swim and Hagrid reached out his hand to pull her out. The raven haired girl couldn't reach to his hand and started to get tired of keeping herself on the surface. Hagrid leaned closer, but then.the waves lapped together above her.  
  
The laughter stopped instantly and some were afraid to even breathe. Just then an octopus` tentacle appeared out of the water, the girl in it's grasp. The creature placed her back into the boat and disappeared again.  
  
Only now, Phoebe realized that it was the same girl she had met earlier in the coupe. "Are you all right?" She found herself asking her. Sabrina only nodded, her clothes dribbling like a waterfall.  
  
***  
  
Giant wooden doors opened in front of the students and they marched right in, towards a stool with an old worn hat on it.  
  
Prof. McGonagall announced: "Now, if I call out your name, take a seat and place the hat on your head to be sorted!"  
  
First it was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, named Susan Bones. As soon as the hat was placed on her head, it yelled: "Hufflepuff!" Soon it was the turn for Harry Potter to be sorted. After a long moment of thinking the hat finally sorted him into Gryffindor.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, as she heard Prof. McGonagall calling out her name, and sat down. Prof. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "Well, well, what do we have here? Another one of this outrageous family tree, that has for centuries dwelled in Slytherin. But this time I see a difference here. Slytherin would corrupt you, so let it better be GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
"And the last, the fifth year student, transferred, Sabrina von Ravenhorst!" McGonagall furled the parchment. The raven haired young lady walked gracefully to the stool, her still dribbling black robe billowing. She ignored the whispers and chuckles and sat down calmly. The hat was placed on her head. "Is this some kind of kinfolk's year? Never mind.Now, Sabrina, where shall I put you? I see you're not fond of studying.are loyal and brave but.there's something else as well in your head. SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
It seemed to annoy Phoebe that the girl hadn't been sorted in the same house with her, though she did not know why. The first years joined with their housemates and it was the time for Dumbledore's speech.  
  
~by Phoebe and Sabrina 


End file.
